A rotary compressor is known in which a stator of a motor is fixed inside a compressor housing in an interference fit state, for example, or alternatively, the compressor housing and the stator are joined by spot welding in a clearance fit state. For the rotary compressor of the related art, there is a configuration in which an inner circumferential surface of the compressor housing and an outer circumferential surface of the stator are spot welded via a through hole or a blind hole (a non-penetrating hole) which is formed in an outer circumferential portion of the compressor housing in order to appropriately form a weld portion which joins the compressor housing to the stator.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-226242 and Japanese Patent No. 5430208 are examples of the related art.
However, in the rotary compressor of the related art described above, in a case in which a through hole is formed in the compressor housing, a molten metal may not sufficiently fill the through hole, and there is a concern that the welding state between the compressor housing and the stator will be unstable. In a case in which a blind hole is formed in the outer circumferential portion of the compressor housing, due to the edge angle or the like of the tip of a drilling tool such as a drill which machines the blind hole, the bottom of the blind hole becomes a cone shape of approximately 120°, for example, instead of a planar surface. Therefore, since inconsistency arises easily in the contact position between the tip of a welding wire and the bottom of the blind hole during welding, and the welding conditions become unstable, there is a problem in that the stability of the welding state of the weld portion between the compressor housing and the stator is poor.